<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bulletproof by starhoneyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516704">Bulletproof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy'>starhoneyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Danger, Escape, Gun Violence, Guns, Heist, Kissing, Lee Taeyong-centric, Light Sadism, M/M, Madness, Non-Explicit Sex, Ride or Die Relationship, Song: Bulletproof by La Roux, They are just mad.. how else do I put it, Think Bonnie and Clyde, Think Joker and Harley, Threats, Unhealthy Relationships, past enemies to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something exhilarating about playing with your life on the line — perhaps it was the fact that said lifeline could <em>snap</em> at any given moment. But that didn’t matter to the likes of Taeyong and Jaehyun, not when they would die for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bulletproof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve been thinking of some sort of jaeyong ‘bonnie and clyde’-esque fic for awhile now. yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong's fingers rhythmically tapped the back of the chair in which he was tied to, body strapped down as if he was some violent escapee. It was silly really and also quite insulting for them to think that keeping him locked in confinement — in some cold, dreary, and drab prison cell — would ever be enough to keep his madness at bay. Besides, the guards that had tied him up had been moronic, they'd gotten the knots all wrong — Taeyong knew from experience.</p><p>"Say, how many guards does it take to change a man in a straitjacket?" Taeyong asked casually, tipping his head back in unabashed laughter.</p><p>It was an awful position to be in, Taeyong noted rather sombrely, his neck hurt and the cuffs around his wrists had dug into his flesh so hard that they drew blood. He'd have to make a complaint to the deputy chief of the police department to ensure that next time he'd come, he'd have a more luxurious stay. If Jaehyun heard about the conditions he was staying in this time, it would surely set him off, but Taeyong wouldn't tell him for the greater good of... for the greater good of <em>everyone</em> really. Sometimes cleaning up blood was such a chore.</p><p>Taeyong's head fell as his laughter ceased. He pouted at the man watching him, unfazed, on the other side of the cell. "You don't know the answer?"</p><p>He paused, chest rising and smile widening painfully to bare his pearly white teeth in an attempt to seem inviting. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that the guard hadn't answered — he hadn't reacted at all, actually, not a twitch in his brows, nor a flinch in demeanour; nothing to indicate that he had heard Taeyong at all or was even <em>alive</em> other than the odd and slow paced blinking of his dry eyes.</p><p>Taeyong's smile dropped. "Dimwit."</p><p>Taeyong sighed exaggeratedly, lolling his head around. He was beginning to grow bored — a fuzzy, dark feeling shrouding the four corners of his mind and making him feel a tad bit dizzy, maybe destructive if they handed him a butterknife. It had been a month since he'd been in confinement, and that was two weeks more than what he usually stayed, Jaehyun seemingly deciding to prolong his vacation like it was some sort of punishment. Maybe it was out of spite that Taeyong, again, had gotten them <em>caught,</em> or maybe he had found some other broad to fuck who was a little less insane and a little more mentally stable.</p><p>Taeyong giggled to himself as he remembered Jaehyun's face the last time he had seen him when Taeyong set off the alarm to the Louvre Museum with one not so accidental misstep. Jaehyun had whipped around, face contorted in rage, and charged for him, arms out like he always did when he was determined to strangle him and watch his cheeks drain from colour until he was white and asphyxiated, lithe body thrashing around like a madman. But Jaehyun didn't get the chance.</p><p>Maybe the authorities had guessed their next target, maybe they'd known of Jaehyun stupid love for French paintings, or maybe they were simply as bored as he was now, because they had arrived awfully quicker than usual.</p><p>Taeyong's giggles faded into a soft sigh. He missed him, and if Jaehyun didn't want to get him out then he'd have to do it himself. The thought of Jaehyun's face and large, bruising hands was enough to keep him going, scratching at his binds with the shard of glass he had kept with him, despite just how much his wrists ached. He kept his face stoic and eyes trained ahead in line with his usual silent, despondent moments and prayed that the guard wouldn't hear the scratching sound when sitting so far away. It'd be troublesome if he did honestly, and Taeyong wasn't in the mood to be stripped and search again.</p><p>If Taeyong believed in God, then he would've called it a miracle when what happened next took place exactly at the time as his watch dog guard started to notice what he was doing right under his nose. The explosion was destructive, blowing in bits of the dirt, gravel, and cemented wall like bullets would to a scattered brain. It had made Taeyong's heart jump, ripping itself out of its chest when the bomb went off and the wall to the right of him was now nothing but dust and ash, so that he was exposed to the outside.</p><p>Taeyong smiled gleefully, kicking his legs back and forth like a child who'd been given all the candy in the world. The ringing in his head was now easy to ignore, used to the deafening demolition, but the guard must not have shared the same sentiment, because when he stood up, there was blood dripping from his ears. He clawed at them frantically as he dropped to his knees, the palms of his hands painting themselves an awful shade of vermillion.</p><p>Taeyong spared him an unimpressed glance before redirecting his attention back to the giant hole in his cell wall. He stuck his tongue out to taste the fresh air — light, cold, polluted, and disgustingly delicious. It tasted like <em>freedom,</em> and Taeyong, who had been craving nothing but that exact flavour for far too long, basked in it. His eyes gleamed, widening as Jaehyun's figure approached, and simultaneously, so did the sound of stampeding guards.</p><p>But Jaehyun got to him first — he always did — and took him of his stupid fucking binds. It was as if it happened in slow motion; Jaehyun, large, tall, dressed in a black blazer with silver accents, bounding towards him with that familiar yet unreadable look in his eye, as if he couldn't wait to get his hands on Taeyong but for all the wrong reasons. Taeyong's entire being was engulfed by his warm scent and his all consuming presence, so much so that he had taken an extra second to stay seated even after he'd been released just to swim in it — that was before Jaehyun yanked him up by the arm, that is.</p><p>"Tch, so impatient. You should really work on that, baby," Taeyong told him, the pain from his arm shooting up to fire the neurons in his brain and make his toes curl.</p><p>"Taeyong," Jaehyun said, voice deep and coated in unmistakable warning. Taeyong smiled innocently, using his free hand to roam Jaehyun's chest delicately, feeling for skin under fabric. He couldn't wait to get under the clothes — to claw his way beneath the flesh and be with Jaehyun wholly from the inside out.</p><p>"What, darling?" Taeyong went on his tippy toes to whisper, lips grazing Jaehyun's ear as he parted his lips. "You didn't miss me? Because I missed you. I missed you so so <em>much.</em>"</p><p>Jaehyun gripped his arm tighter whilst the sound of heavy, boot ridden footsteps grew louder — incoming closer now, and an alarm bell ringing somewhere in the distance, too, loud and blaring, but only added to the thrill coursing through Taeyong's veins.</p><p>"Come," Jaehyun told him. "The car is waiting for us outside."</p><p>Taeyong pouted but acquiesced. He had expected a peck at the very least, something just enough to soothe the burning want in his muscled, blood filled organ, and to quench his thirst. Maybe Jaehyun <em>had</em> found some other broad to fuck. Taeyong's face contorted at the thought, Jaehyun dragging him to the car, and there was an itch under his skin to start a fight, even when it was the wrong place, and a terrible time, out of deep rooted jealousy that sowed a seed of madness in his mind.</p><p>It would be so much of a fucking effort to track them down and kill them, especially when Jaehyun would now have eyes on him twenty four seven so that he wouldn't be able to slip away and fuck them over — not so easily, at least.</p><p><em>Ugh,</em> Taeyong thought as he crossed his arms petulantly, and Jaehyun slammed the car door on his side shut, <em>what a chore.</em></p><p>But before they could even depart, the engine of Jaehyun's sleek, black, self designed car revving, Jaehyun gripped his jaw and pulled him in for a hot kiss. He bit down on Taeyong's bottom lip to demand for entrance, and Taeyong opened wide to allow Jaehyun's warm, wet, and familiar tongue to lick into the crevices of his cavern. Jaehyun always tasted like extra strong mints — the ones that Taeyong detested because, truly, he hated anything that <em>wasn't</em> <em>sweet.</em> Maybe it was the sugar that had rot his brain.</p><p>Jaehyun's lips were gone far too soon, Taeyong chasing a forgotten kiss as he pulled away, and then Jaehyun's hands went to the wheels and his feet to the gas. They were off before Taeyong could even <em>think</em> to protest. Taeyong turned back into his seat, smiling manically — Jaehyun had given him just the right dose to keep him addicted to his drug, and it wasn't a want anymore, it was a <em>need;</em> a primal urge to tie Jaehyun down to the bed and fuck him.</p><p>Taeyong looked out of the window wistfully, listening to the sirens screaming in the distance. He quite liked their tune. He hummed it to himself as they whizzed by so fast that buildings and people became one of the same in some giant, multicoloured blur. And then suddenly, he got an idea.</p><p>"Open the roof," Taeyong instructed Jaehyun eagerly, head snapping towards Jaehyun just as he was hit with his sudden, thrill-seeking idea. The time he had spent going between his cell and the car simply wasn't enough. He needed more.</p><p>"No," Jaehyun replied almost instantly, tone monotonous.</p><p>"Why not?" Taeyong whined, but Jaehyun didn't budge. Taeyong's fingers slipped down Jaehyun's thighs and squeezed his crotched. "Open it, baby," Taeyong lowered his voice an octave. And for a moment, Jaehyun made no signs of doing so, until Taeyong squeezed harder, and suddenly, the car roof retracted so that there was an opening square, just enough to fit two people.</p><p>Taeyong squealed and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, "Thank you."</p><p>Placing his palms out into the open air and firmly on the car's outer surface, Taeyong dragged himself upwards, now standing erect through the opening as Jaehyun drove. It was exhilarating — the wind whipping and stinging his skin, the burn of his lungs, and the tingly feeling pulsating in his blood vessels. The city was beautiful in broad daylight, and Taeyong enjoyed walking around when he got dressed up to make himself almost unrecognisable.</p><p>He enjoyed the friendly walks in the park, the lovely neighbourhood strolls, and the holding of innocent men at gunpoint, deriving some sick sense of joy from even the pettiest of crimes.</p><p>"You should be careful there, doll," Jaehyun warned. "I've heard they've improved their equipment. Their guns can now shoot from a few yards away."</p><p>"I'd like to see them try," Taeyong sang into the open air. "Baby, don't you know?" He paused to shoot Jaehyun a wicked glance, the man's lips curving into a smirk in the driver's seat.</p><p>"I'm bulletproof."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong had been waiting for him to stir, eyes glued on Jaehyun's face whilst he watched him sleep, breath withheld in a way that bordered painful.</p><p>Jaehyun was handsome like this — pretty even — with rigid, perfectly cut lines, and plump lips that Taeyong traced over with his index finger, pressing down on them every so often to feel their softness. Jaehyun was beautiful awake, too, though sometimes non expressive. But his eyes were telling enough — shining, glittering, and gleaming with unparalleled ecstasy every time they played with their lives, or simply with the authority, because Jaehyun was fucked like that, and Taeyong was too, in a sense, to fall for a man like that.</p><p>They had danced around each other for too long all those years ago, finding delight in the fact that they had both met their match. He remembered the cold feeling of Jaehyun's gun pressed to his head as he held Taeyong at gunpoint, just waiting to put a bullet between his eyes. And he wondered if Jaehyun had enjoyed the feeling of Taeyong slashing a knife in his back the same way that Jaehyun had sliced his throat.</p><p>Taeyong hummed some unintelligible tune as his free hand traipsed over the scar on his neck. It was sensitive, but he supposed that was a good thing, it made him go braindead with pleasure every time Jaehyun choked him.</p><p>Taeyong leaned back from being so close to Jaehyun that his breath was fanning his face. Jaehyun wasn't asleep, he hadn't been the entire time, and his eyes shot open, dark and lidded, as Taeyong caressed his open torso, straddling him. Jaehyun's chest was littered with the prettiest of scars — some shallow, some barely scratching the surface, yet tainting his milky white skin in a way that sinfully attractive. Taeyong's eyes remained locked with Jaehyun's as he dipped his head to lick a wet stripe from Jaehyun's abdomen to his collarbones where he then stopped to suck.</p><p>But Jaehyun's expression didn't change to show that he was enjoying it — it never would unless he reached the blinding, star studded state of climax — but Taeyong knew him enough to know that he was enjoying it. He bit down on the firm flesh, making sure to leave it red, purple, and with an imprint of teeth as a way to silently stake his claim like Jaehyun had done to him and time again. His stomach fluttered when Jaehyun closed his eyes and tipped his head back.</p><p>But suddenly, Jaehyun spoke. "Get me out of these."</p><p>"Hm?" Taeyong played dumb. He knew exactly what Jaehyun was getting at; the restraints around his wrists and ankles tying him to the bed so that he was spread into a star shape whilst naked. Taeyong almost snorted — it was a much better knot than the ones he had ever been put in while thrown in those boring jail cells. Taeyong could tie with class, but Jaehyun could still get out of it if he tugged hard enough to make the bed braces snap. But he didn't. He <em>allowed it.</em></p><p>Taeyong peppered feather-like kisses to Jaehyun's jaw. "I'm afraid that I can't. You know how I get when I don't get my fill of you. You know how I get when I'm <em>deprived.</em>" Taeyong then pulled away sharply, moving back until his hips were at Jaehyun's flushed cock. He wanted to kiss it.</p><p>"Let me please you," Taeyong said as he lifted his hips and sank down, eyes rolling to the back of his head.</p><p>The feeling of Jaehyun inside him was <em>euphoric.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was getting quite tired of robbing banks. It was nothing they hadn't done before, and it was more so out of boredom than anything else whilst they planned their bigger heists. But the routine was always the same; barge in, lock the doors so that they had one too many hostages, hold the bank tellers at gun point, watch the bank tellers fucking piss their pants, and then maybe fire out a stray bullet or two just for the hell of it.</p><p>"Leave that child alone, doll," Jaehyun ordered as they waited for the employees to gather the cash into bags. Taeyong was getting a headache just thinking about sorting the money out. Couldn't Jaehyun have found a better bored pastime?</p><p>Taeyong's face pinched as he put his hands on his knees and pushed up to stand, back audibly cracking as he did so. The child in front of him had gone ghostly white the moment he placed his gun in her hand, even though she was the one who insisted on having a go in the first place. Taeyong could see her parents eyes dart towards them worriedly and back to face forward through his periphery, their bodies stilled, in the line and up against the wall like Jaehyun had instructed them to.</p><p>Taeyong rolled his eyes and retrieved his gun from her open, shaky palms. "Fine," he turned to Jaehyun, "but you know I don't like waiting."</p><p>Jaehyun's face remained stoic, hand stroking the handle of his gun in a silent, threatening manner, but doing nothing more than simply admiring it. Taeyong waltzed to his side and snaked his arms around Jaehyun's torso, burying his head in the crook of his neck. He could feel the deep vibrations of Jaehyun's chest, and he smiled to himself; of course Jaehyun's heartbeat was irregular — a man like that must have been wired wrong from the get go. Taeyong nuzzled his head in closer, his stomach twisting with the buzz of excitement.</p><p>He couldn't wait to go <em>home.</em></p><p>Taeyong's ear twitched when he heard a sudden noise, and his head snapped over to a man who had most likely been texting the police in the corner on his phone. But Jaehyun had caught the man before he did, firing two shots into the man's legs to permanently paralyse him. The man's phone dropped with a soft thud and skidded across the floor as the man himself roared in pair, clutching his legs, tears flowing freely from his cheeks.</p><p>Taeyong pouted as Jaehyun removed himself from his hold to walk over to where the phone had come a halt. The tension in the room grew palpable, the people in the room watching and waiting for Jaehyun's next actions with bated breaths. Jaehyun didn't even spare them a glance — he simply put his foot down and crushed it until it was nothing but broken, fragmented metal under his polished shoe.</p><p>Jaehyun then turned to Taeyong, arm outstretched. "Come."</p><p>Taeyong beamed and skipped over. "We're leaving?"</p><p>Jaehyun nodded at him, eyes staring him down darkly. A hand went to cup Taeyong's jaw, and Jaehyun's thumb stroked his cheek in a way that caused his heart to pound, threatening to rip itself out of the confines of his chest. It was easy to lose himself and get sucked into their own little unshatterable bubble. And it was only Jaehyun that could make him feel that way — it was only Jaehyun that made his body come alight, electrified, it was only Jaehyun that had him putty in his hands, and it was only Jaehyun that he could leave him undone with a mere glance and flick of a hand.</p><p>Jaehyun tilted his chin upwards, and Taeyong hands wrapped his hands around his neck to pull him impossible closer so that they were one, uncaring of their surroundings. Jaehyun always kissed him in a way that left him breathless.</p><p>The sirens blared in the background, and Taeyong belatedly registered that they had trapped themselves in. "If I'm going down, doll," Jaehyun started huskily, his words a mere speculation, because they would find their way out of it — they always did. "Then you're going down with me."</p><p>Oh, but Taeyong would.</p><p>And Taeyong would in a <em>heartbeat.</em><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well........ &lt;3<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy">cc activities!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>